To the Moon and Back
by Saber Ice
Summary: Brair Sauer is Yusuke's sister figure and Kurama's girlfriend. A girl with everything, although it seems she has nothing. Being rich isn't everything, now is it?


**The Character: Briar Sauer is based off me and how I feel in life. Everything she feels in this chapter is really what I'm feeling right now.**

**----**

**Stupid Girl**

The annoying beeping of her alarm clock brought the young girl into reality. She tentatively opened her eyes, letting dull gray pupils scan her familiar room. A snow white hand reached out from under the heavy covers, and pressed the button, sliencing the alarm. The girl whose name was Brair Saur groaned loudly as she sat, up rubbing her eyes. She wasn't a morning person and she was used to a certian someone waking her up in the morning. She ran a hand through her tangled, blonde locks, waiting for herself to wake up. She had taken a shower the night before so that was one less thing that she had to worry about. Moments later, she finally got out of her warm bed and treaded over to the closer where her crimson uniform was hanging up probably on a hanger. Yes, Brair attends Meiou High, but only because of her father. She didn't had good grades at all, but since her father had money the principal was more then happy to accept her into the school in hopes that her father would donate. She rolled her eyes slightly as the thought, as she slipped her uniform on. The skirt was too short for her liking, but after a while she got used to it. She had Yusuke and the others there incase a perverted boy tried to take a peek.

Brair met Yusuke and Kuwabura when she first attended Meiou High. She saw the two punks picking fights outside the school entrance when the school was let out. Brair had been coming to take a tour of the school when she stopped Yusuke who was picking on some boy at the time. From then on the three became fast friends, and formed a strong bond which nobody could break. Yusuke and Kuwabura always were by herside and she was by theirs. The blonde drifted into thought as she thought about the two who were probably already on their way to school. They attended the local public school and it started earlier then Meiou High. The ringing of her cell phone slipped her back into reality as she flipped open the cover, glancing to see Yusuke's number present on the screen.

"Hello?" She asked, as she looked around her messy room for her socks and shoes that would complete her outfit. She wasn't a very tidy person, and she could never get organized. "Brair? It's Yusuke." She heard the oh so familiar voice on the other line, and she grinned, inwardly wondering what he wanted. "Oh sup?" She asked, throwing stuffed animals and clothes around her room. She made a mental note to ask Kurama to help her straighten up her room when he had a chance. "Kurama wanted me to tell you that he has to cancel your date for tonight. Koenma has a new mission for us, and he can't get out of it."

Brair eyes darkened, as she bacame slightly angry. Many emotions were present in her dull grey orbs. The expression on her face didn't change as she let out a soft sigh, ignoring the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Why didn't he call me? What type of mission? When will you guys be back?" Question after question flowed out her mouth, but she couldn't help it. She constantly worried about the guys safetly, and they didn't even have the guts to tell her in person. She was the type of person to forgive easily and forgot, but it still hurt her inside, and she couldn't shrug the though aside. She hated how she was always used because she couldn't say no, and how people only befriended her to get close to Kurama and the others."Brair...he was busy and he knows how you get. We'll be back in about a week I guess, but it depends on how quick we find this demon and kill it." He replied as quickly as possible.

Yusuke hated being the unlucky one who had to tell Brair that they had another mission, but someone had to do it. Brair was like a sister to the Spirit Dectectives and they hated to see her upset, and when they went away was one of the few times she was. They couldn't do anything about it though, they had a job to do and it needed to get done. "Fine." Brair snapped as she slammed the cover on her phone down, ending the call. She fell onto her bed, letting tears cascade down her face, onto her sheets. She hated how emotional she was, and how she was easily hurt. At times she wished she was like Hiei. Cold, and always able to hide his emotions so he would never get hurt. She lifted her head a few moments later, wiping her reddened eyes with her hands. The tenti didn't want to tell her in person because the knew she would start crying like she always did. At times she felt like a burden to them, but she ignored the pain in her heart as she slipped on her socks and shoes. Brair brushed her long blonde hair and put it into a messy bun, as she emerged from her room and headed downstairs.

Brair started humming a lullaby her dad used to sing when she was younger to clam her down. She headed straight to the door, not even glancing at the kitchen. Kurama wasn't here to make her eat, so she wasn't. She was stubborn and wouldn't eat breakfast or lunch unless she was forced. She wasn't bulmic or anything, she was just a light eater and she had alot of sweets. She stepped outside, glancing at the sky to see it was covered in omimous grey clouds. She sighed, trying to make the best of what she had. With her father owning a multi million dollor software company, she had money and could get anything she wanted. Even though, sometimes everything isn't enough. She wanted more, but she couldn't figure out what. She wanted to be truely happy, but she knew she couldn't be. She had even fooled Kurama and everyone else with that act of hers, but she knew a storm was brewing and he day of judgement was coming.


End file.
